thegamingchannelversionfourty_fourfandomcom-20200214-history
TheGamingChannelVersionFourty-FourComputerGeneratedImagerySeries Wiki
TGCV44CGIS [|]PLOT[|] SEASON ONE EPISODE ONE: BEYOND CIRCUIT CITY An Brainwashed/Memory Chip Confused Exoskeleton named Tanner is sent to his cousin Terry's house to kill him. Upon reaching the destination, the brainwashing wears off, and Tanner is given a second of his normal consciousness (Using his humor for a split second as it actually was Halloween that day). A memory Scraped Terry believes what he is seeing is an virus and slams his door shut on Tanner's face. Tanner is memory scraped to get angry and virus attacks the door. In self defense Terry uses an virus capture card to capture Tanner. Tanner is sent into the torrent, where he was awaiting death. Tanner sees a hand reach out for him, he reaches for the hand and is teleported to a scientist lab table, in a lab within the torrent for The Scientist to conduct experiments. Upon realizing his virus color wasn't present (RED), Tanner demands to know what happened, but he is knocked out by The Scientist in the room. Upon waking up, Terry realizes he is about to go into a procedure, as The Scientist grabs a bone saw. tanner plays unconscious until The Scientist comes closer, and when The Scientist was about to cut him, Terry kicks The Scientist in the face. Terry was about to attack The Scientist until the scientist starts begging for his life. Terry demands answers about what he was about to do, The Scientist tells Terry about how he was tasked in getting an exoskeleton arm for a hacker group known as The Anti-Virus. Meanwhile The Anti-Virus walks in through the door to The Scientist's surprise. Circuit; the group leader, talks about how he was hearing The Scientist was not doing what he wanted. The Scientist makes up a lousy excuse saying he claims he is busy with other experiments to worry about that. The hothead of the group; Space, threatens to get hostile, when Circuit intervenes and tells him to put away his weapon. Space questions what to do with the "Skeleton-Lookin-Dude", when The Scientist pulls out a gun and shoots at Circuit. Circuit super-speed blocks the bullet with his own gun and the stray bullet hits Chip; the silent one in the group. The 2 remaining members of The Anti-Virus star rapid-firing there pistols at Tanner and The Scientist. The Scientist gives Tanner a device which can help him get back to Circuit City, which Tanner uses after thanking The Scientist for his help. Knowing his fate, The Scientist stands up and lets himself be killed. Tanner is transported behind an Night-Club and releases some drunk guy was watching him fade in. Tanner tells the man he was just imagining things, and walks more into the busy city. EPISODE TWO: HOME SWEET HOME Circuit and Space are at The Hideout watching over the deceased Chip. Circuit touches Chip's head in a desperate attempt to hack and see if he was still alive. Chip's head wireframes and this confirmed that Chip was dead. Circuit vows to avenge Chip and kill Terry, as the Terry was the only survivor who escaped, and was the last one to associate with The Scientist before he was shot. As soon as Circuit is done saying this a Robot makes an Throat-Clearing-Like sound to make it aware it is here, Space just thought it was some kind of statue. The Mysterious Robot then jumps in front of there position. Circuit introduces the robot to Space; KillRoy (Which is actually the name of their race, but often mistaken as a name for the race's inhabitants), a robot sent by The Mother-Board to help destroy the skeleton. Circuit tasks Space to go through the portal to Circuit City to find the Decoder Chip. Meanwhile a half-memory scraped Tanner is walking to The Cyber Master's house and Tanner talks about how Terry didnt not even recognize him. The Cyber Master lies to Tanner and says normal Exoskeletons cannot see viruses. Tanner snaps and says hes had enough of The Cyber Masters lies, and wants to see his family again. Angry and offended, The Cyber Master uses his staff to harm and tick off Tanners memory. Tanner gains the strength to resist and kicks The Cyber Master in the face, knocking him unconscious for a couple of seconds. the rumble from the power blast of the staff made the room shake and knife fall from the knife holder. Tanner grabs a knife and stabs The Cyber Master in the chest, and then stabs him in the eye and through the brain, killing The Cyber Master. Tanner walks away from the scene and back to his apartment given to him by The Cyber Master. he sees Patrol People pull up and order for the suspects to come out with there hands up. One of the Patrol People notices Space standing in front of them and they order for Space to back away, or be shot on sight. Space didn't listen, and open fired on all of the Patrol People, killing them brutally. Back at Tanners appartment, the Dorbellrings and tanners open the door to see his friend Taylor and Tanner pulls him inside. Taylor orders tanner to explain what was going on, and Tanner replies with, "You Ready to hear it?" EPISODE THREE: THE PUNISHMENT Taylor makes a remark on the current situation Tanner is in. Tanner is angry and says how he just say a bunch of Patrol People get murdered by an Anti-Virus Member. Taylor questions if anyone was there on staff, and it clicked into Tanners brain. "THE STAFF!", He exclaimed. Taylor, now worried about the staff, asks if there actually were still people in the building. Tanner says how The Cyber Master has a staff which if Space got his hands on it he could cause some seroius damage on Circuit City. Tanner grabs Taylors keys from the wall as Taylor was the one with the FlyDriver. Tanner's car was still in the shop and he didn't want to potentially damage his rental. Upon reaching the entrance of The Recycling Bin, Talyor notices the carnage and asks if going in was really a good idea. Tanner grabs a gun from an dead Patrol Person and says he was sure. They both hear a gunshot and see the window of the building with a hole in it. In response Tanner orders for Taylor to get behind him, where he immediately does so. When Tanner is walking through the halls he comes across Space on his way out to leave. a dule insues with Tanner landing a shot on Space, and retreats behind a wall for cover. Tanner then follows Space to a standstill, when Space monologues on how he feels like he is lost and cannot forget certain memories. Space then says the duel he was going to ensue in with Tanner will be one, with, and of honor. The duel ensues and Tanner kills Space with a single shot, in which Taylor is shocked and could not believe Tanner just killed Space. Tanner respond with how Space deserved to die, and they set forth on there quest to get the staff. Upon reaching The Cyber Master, Taylor makes an remark on how brutal The Cyber Master was killed. Tanner reminds Taylor how he was angry that The Cyber Master would not let him see his family. Tanner grabs the staff and asks Taylor to grab it as well. Tanner had remembered that The Cyber Master would always look into his past memories by using 2 simple words. Tanner then goes on to explain to Taylor how he had seen The Cyber Master look into his past memories 1,000 times (Not literally. Obviously!). Tanner says the 2 words, "Command Memories!" and he sees into his memories. In his memory he says "I Love You!" to his mother, and his Mother replies "I Love You Too!", then the door opens and a figure waves his staff, ending the memory. Tanner and Taylor go on to explain what they both saw and they both believed The Cyber Master was responsible for taking them to be his slaves. Tanner raises the staff and strikes The Cyber Master with his own staff. = EPISODE FOUR: THE REALITY CHECK = Tanner once again looks into the memories and discovers that he and his family had been Memory Scraped. Tanner then calls his family house to see if they are aware he is alive and were, or were not memory scraped. Turns out, the person who picked up the phone, His Mother, had no idea who Tanner, her own son, even was. Tanner reaches his old house and restores his Mother's, Father's, and Brother's family memories. Meanwhile, Circuit was experimenting on an fore-arm he created as he was amused by the way NPC's where controlled. KillRoy walks in and Circuit asks if Kilroy had seen Space or if his task was complete. KillRoy tells Circuit he detected that Space was killed. Circuit gets enraged and breaks the had off of the fore-arm he was working on. He Complaints how useless Space is/was and confronts KillRoy. Circuit yells at KillRoy for not doing anything and considers hm stupid and useless. KillRoy knows Circuit was not an essential part of his mission. Being the cold-blooded race KillRoy(s) are, they believe if a person is no longer needed, they are no longer needed to society. KillRoy stabs and kills Circuit with his arm blade. He approaches a computer and searches for the Skeleton Pallet. At Tanners old house, he and his family are reminiscing on what had just happened. Tanner announces that the staff he took from The Cyber Master must be destroyed as the virus (His red color.) was not erased from "Memory", as the staff was the reason for it. Although at first he disagreed with it, he then allowed his family help him complete the task. His father asks Tanner where would they start, and Tanner replies with, "I now someone who can help us with that!" CHARACTERS: Tanner Garfield Charles A.K.A. TGCv44: D.O.B. |2-14-2460| Location |Circuit City| Summary |An Exoskeleton who loves his family and is a master of making component cables. In the year 2476, Tanner was affected by the power of The Cyber Master and certain memories were erased to become an servant of The Cyber Master. Tanner is a lover of his (aforementioned) Family, Fire Arms, Video Games, and has a Satirical/Comedic side, which was somewhat erased after The Cyber Master scraped his memory. He also loves to FlyDrive, go FlyBoat Driving, and Tanner is an highly respected individual in his community, he works as a full time file sorter at his mothers job during the Summer. He also serves for The Holy Alter in his Parish.| '' '''Taylor Geoffrey Cash A.K.A. TGCv33:' D.O.B. |3-30-2460| Location |Circuit City| Summary |An Friend of Tanner's, He too was enslaved and scraped of some memories by The Cyber Master in 2476. Taylor is a huge fane of FlyDriving, and was one of the earliest Young Circuits to get his license.| SPACE: D.O.B. |5-19-2433| Current Location |The Zero Zone| Old Location |Circuit City| Summary |After Dread Zone took his mental sanity, Space turned to a life of Crime, and eventually met up with Circuit in the year 2464, where he agreed to stick together and form there own crime circle in exchange for his sanity. However, Circuit lied and practically made him his equal, even having Space get a forced Pallet Change.| CIRCUIT: D.O.B. |12-1-2429| Current Location |The Zero Zone| Old Location |Circuit City| Summary: Shortly after the death of his wife in 2451, and leaving Anti-Virus, Circuit became a madman, and started to question if he was really anything to anyone. After an failed suicide attempt, an member from The Mother-Board visited him in the Phsyco hospital and gave hime an opportunity to work for them, while being paid large sums of cash and be given high protection. Circuit rejected the offer a first thinking he didn't need protection or the money from the "First Class" of the City. After one year had passed, an hitman was tasked to kill Circuit, even though Circuit was the victor of the duel, he was severely injured. Once again in the hospital, he was approached by the same member of The Mother-Board. Only this time, Circuit accepted the offer to join The Mother-Board. Circuit gave The Anti-Virus Coorperation a bad name saying he was still working under them. THE SCIENTIST: D.O.B. |7-14-2411| Current Location |The Zero Zone| Old Location |Circuit City| Summary: Though his real name is still a mystery, his skills of science are well known for being some of the best. After showing how he could conduct electricity at the age of 17 using just a piece of copper and a lightbulb, he was sent to The Circuit Science Division to begin fixing failed experiments. He eventually Married had a child, who had a child of his own and lived a happy life. The Scientist was kidnapped in early 2576 by The Mother-Board to conduct experiments on life-forms thrown into the Torrent (A place where life forms are thrown in to be destroyed). Everyone in the city believed he was dead or missing. Category:Browse